


Let's Do The Time Warp Again!

by casual_mythologist_3791



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Canon Compliant, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Humor, Karaoke, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_mythologist_3791/pseuds/casual_mythologist_3791
Summary: They take a night off at some bar, somewhere, it doesn't really matter. What does matter is that it's karaoke night and Jack is a little shit.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Let's Do The Time Warp Again!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ughdotcom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/gifts).



> well i've resigned myself to it- my first publication on ao3 and it's for doctor who! a sadly belated winter holiday gift for a friend! this is very short and very stupid; but these three own my soul now. hope you like it, and have a restful winter, dear! also i'm posting from my phone so apologies if the formatting is fucked

_ “It’s astounding, time is fleeting, madness takes its toll...”  _ The Doctor shot up in his seat mid-swallow, recognizing the voice. Rose burst out laughing. She doubled over, breathless, as the Doctor sputtered. “What is he doing?” he said, mostly to himself. “ _ What  _ are you laughing at?” Rose could only shake her head, overwhelmed by the moment.

Jack Harkness stood on the elevated floor at the back of the bar, face illuminated by the screens flashing lyrics in garish colors behind him. “ _ But listen closely (not for much longer), I’ve got to keep control!”  _ he sang with a grin, bopping back and forth to the music. The patrons left in the place at this hour- very few compared to when the three had first arrived- ignored him, for the most part. Rose, however, was finally catching her breath as he kept singing; the Doctor just watched Jack fondly, bouncing a leg along to the beat. He glanced at Rose- she was beautiful, especially when she laughed, her eyes lit up and glistening with mirth and the wide smile she so often hid open and pure on her face. Even so, he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why-

“ _ Let’s do the Time Warp again!”  _ Oh. The Doctor’s mouth dropped open as he turned to Rose incredulously, then back to Jack, and to Rose, who was once again laughing, and Jack, who had the audacity to wink at him. The Doctor took a breath to say something- what, he wasn't sure- but instead, slumped back in his seat with a quiet groan. "Your face," Rose choked out eventually. "A-ah, that's priceless."

"Yeah, yeah," he said lightheartedly. As the song went on, they settled in to just watching as Jack got more and more into it, dancing and flailing and being so comically, adorably  _ Jack _ . Rose rested her chin on her fist, her free hand resting on the Doctor’s on the table. He basked in the contact- it wasn’t that either of his partners were stingy with psychical love, far from it- but this was all so new, so precious… if she noticed his lovesick smile as he once again bounced to the beat, she kept it to herself. 

As it finished, the Doctor applauded Jack as he smiled to the room, arms wide, looking particularly handsome in the sharp colored lighting, and made way for the next song. He wove between the tables back to their booth and threw up his hands to them, shit-eating grin and all. “You said you were going to get drinks!” Rose said to him, mock-accusing.

“Hm, well, I could still take care of that…” he said as he took her hand and kissed it gently, lingering.

“You’re insufferable,” the Doctor told him, voice full of the wrong kind of feeling for his words.

“Maybe,” Jack replied, releasing Rose’s hand and moving to sit by him, “but you love me.”

The confidence and hesitance blending in the statement made the Doctor’s hearts swell. “Yeah, I do,” he said quietly as Jack all but snuggled up to him. He lifted his arm to rest around Jack’s shoulders and turned his head to place a kiss on his cheek. 

Rose made a little noise that made both of them turn to look at her. The love on her face made Jack melt against the Doctor even more than before, and the Doctor would’ve been content to do the same and simply form a little puddle of emotion on the floor together. “So,” she said finally. “Drinks?”

Jack shrugged. The Doctor glanced out the window at the dark, snowy streets; then at the clock on the wall behind the bar, which read 0246. “I dunno, I think we might ought to get home.” Rose nodded and after a moment stood, collecting Jack’s leather jacket from the seat to wrap around her shoulders.

With a bit of grumbling, Jack got up off the Doctor and stood next to Rose, looping his arm through hers. After the Doctor left the bill and a substantial cash tip on the table, he joined them on Rose’s other side, and like that they made their way out of the bar and up the street.

They paused at a crosswalk, and suddenly Jack turned to face them. “I love you,” he said simply, seriously.

The Doctor blushed and Rose smiled and asked, “Where did that come from?”

He shrugged. “I just… do. And I want you to know, every time I think about it, I want you to know.”

“Well, we love you too,” the Doctor said, before tugging the two along across the street.

Minutes of comfortable, warm silence later they came to the TARDIS in her alley, went inside, and shut her doors behind them with a collective contented sigh. Rose draped herself across a seat, looking quite content to stay there for the night; Jack joined her with a loving mutter of ‘scoot’. 

The Doctor set about gearing the TARDIS up to go wherever they might be needed next… and on a wild hair asked her, “Play us some music?”

She whirred in agreement for a moment before selecting a song and blasting- “ _ Let’s do the Time Warp again!” _

“Oh, come on!” Jack yelled. The Doctor chuckled and returned to steering. Rose grinned at Jack, who’d slapped a hand to his forehead- maybe he’d brought it on himself, but this was going to be stuck in his head for a century.


End file.
